


Winter Night

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Can you feel the kdrama vibes?, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In which Suki has the hots for Toph, Lesbian Suki (Avatar), Lesbian Toph Beifong, Movie Night, POV Suki (Avatar), Romantic Fluff, Soft Toph Beifong, Suki (Avatar)-centric, Suki has a monologue in the bathroom, They both deserve to be lOVED, Toph doesn't even know, Useless Lesbians, Winter, no beta we die like jet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Suki feels her heart race every time she runs into Toph, her world brightens and her cheeks heat up when she sees her smile and when she hears her laugh. She’s different from all the people Suki had fallen for, she’s smart and strong.But how could Toph love someone like her? A simple nobody in the eyes of others.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki & The Gaang (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Suki, Toph Beifong/Suki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: anonymous





	Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

> I will die for them ur honor

“The snow is beautiful here.” Katara sighed, looking out the window of the palace. “Ironic isn’t it? The Fire Nation still experiences snow.” Zuko said as Sokka rested his head on his shoulder, chasing the firebender’s warmth. “It is… But I think Suki finds  _ someone else  _ beautiful.” Sokka teased, nudging Suki, who had been admiring Toph from afar. “Will you shut  _ up _ ?” Suki hissed softly, “She’s gonna hear you” Suki said irritatedly, rubbing her forearms to try and calm herself down and warm up a bit. Zuko eyed Suki and grinned, “Wait… How come you never told me?” “It’s a little obvious, babe.” Sokka mumbled, and Zuko rolled his eye before looking back at Suki. “Well, I don’t know… I was just scared you might let it slip during your little… Er, bonding moments.” Zuko chuckled at that, “You’re probably right. But, I don’t understand why you just don’t tell her.” The firebender asked, sitting up a little and adjusting his position so his arm doesn’t hurt as much. 

“Twinkles!” Toph yelped as Aang threw a snowball towards her, laughing cheekily. Suki watched as the pair ran around, Toph trying and failing to try and throw a snowball back at Aang while laughing. “I don’t know… I guess I just don’t want to lose what we have now.” Suki mumbled, a small smile forming on her face as Toph sat up from the pile she’d fallen in. “Suki! Get over here and help me crush Aang!” Toph yelled, a bright grin on her face. Suki perked up at this, quickly running over to help Toph up and ignoring the teasing stares of Katara, Zuko, and Sokka. “Yeah?” “Help me make a big enough snowball to crush Aang in.” The shorter woman cackled, and Suki shook her head as she chuckled softly, bending over to gather a patch of snow, helping Toph create a big snowball. Aang gasped and tried to block off the big ball of snow Suki threw towards him, only to topple back by the weight of it. “Yes! Take that, Twinkles!” Toph yelled in triumph, running over to Aang to help him. 

The airbender simply laughed and accepted Toph’s hand. “You wouldn’t have gotten that if it weren’t for Suki.” He scoffed, but Toph simply blew a raspberry towards him. Aang merely wiggled his eyebrows towards Suki as well as flicking Toph’s nose gently. “Hey! Watch the nose!” Toph said, covering her nose with her hands. Suki tucked her hands into the pockets of her coat and walked back to her seat. “Well well well…” Sokka teased, but Suki only glared at him. “Should’ve seen how quick you stood to get to her.” He said, wiggling his brows. 

“Oh shut up.” Suki scoffed, crossing her arms as Katara walked over to them with a tray of hot chocolate in her hands. “Guys! Come on, I brought some hot chocolate!” Katara called out, causing both Aang and Toph to come back, their noses pink from the cold. “Cool! Thanks, Katara!” Toph chirped, sitting beside Suki, placing her coat on her lap before reaching over for a cup. “Oh, we’ll be watching a movie later in the apartment. ‘Kay?” “Yeah okay,  _ mom _ .” Toph smirked playfully, shuffling closer to Suki as Aang sat beside the earthbender. Suki tensed as Toph’s thigh touched hers, her elbow brushing up against Suki’s side. Katara snorted softly from her seat as Suki turned redder than a tomato. 

“Damn it, Twinkles, we can’t all fit in this couch.”  Toph pouted, “Yes we can.” Aang countered, leaning back a little as Toph sighed. “Oh why even bother?” She mumbled before turning to Suki, not noticing the closeness of their faces. “So, what movie do you wanna watch, Fangirl?” She asked, a kind smile on her face as her blind eyes looked slightly to Suki’s left. “Er, anything is fine with me.” _So long as you’re beside me._ Suki continued in her mind, and Toph nodded her head. “Mmm… Knowing you, you’re more of a horror type.” She said, raising a brow. “Well, I’d be down for anything but yeah, I do lean towards horror more.” Suki said, and Toph gave her a kind smile. “Me too.” She replied, Suki could feel her heart thunder in her ears, their lips were so close, just a simple lean forward and her lips would be brushing up against Toph’s soft-looking ones. 

But in the blink of an eye, Toph stood up, her cup empty. “Okay, I’m done with the porch, I’m going back to the apartment where it’s  _ warm. _ ” Toph said, taking her coat and leaving. After she entered the building, all eyes fell on Suki. “Talk about missed opportunities.” Katara mumbled, “I know! Toph was right there!” Sokka said, and Suki wanted to disappear out of embarrassment. “Oh stop. There’s no way she’d go for me.” Suki said, but Aang and Zuko merely burst out laughing. “Not… Want…  _ You?! _ ” Zuko wheezed, and Suki merely scoffed. “What’s so funny?” “Nothing! It’s just… You’d totally be anyone’s type, Suki.” Zuko said, and Katara hummed in agreement. “Yeah! You’re basically the whole package. Strong, smart, hot, kind… You have it all. Of course she’d go for you!” “Well she didn’t.” Suki pouted, Katara only sighed. “ _ Right… _ ”

When the rest of them returned to the apartment later on, Toph was just finishing off making a sandwich in her pajamas. She’d turned on the heater and changed into an oversized shirt and shorts, her hair put up in a low ponytail. “Took you guys long enough to come up here, I was getting bored.” Toph said, taking a bite out of her sandwich and walking over to the couch. “Sorry, we were enjoying the scene.” Toph merely shrugged and threw her feet up on the coffee table. “Yeah yeah, now hurry up and turn the movie on!” She said, and the rest of her friends changed into comfortable clothes, Katara cooking some popcorn in the microwave while the others took their places in front of the TV. 

Sokka and Zuko occupied one side of the couch while Aang and Katara both sat on the two loveseats, leaving Suki to sit beside Toph as it was the only place other than the floor. Toph subconsciously curled up beside Suki, and Sokka chuckled softly, mouthing “ _ Just shoot your shot. _ ” towards Suki, who only glared at him before turning back to the TV. Now, Suki couldn’t exactly focus on the screen as she debated whether or not telling Toph about her feelings that very night.  _ Come on, Suki, don’t be a baby! Just tell her you love her and that’s it!  _ She thought to herself, but as she watched Toph munch on popcorn as they watched, attracted by the movie’s plot, she suddenly felt her gut twist. So she coughed uncomfortably before standing, “I gotta use the bathroom.” Suki rushed out before sprinting to the bathroom. 

She looked at herself in the mirror and whined. 

“Get a grip, Suki! You can do this!”

…

“But how the  _ fuck  _ am I going to tell her?!”

…

“It’s just Toph, I don’t need to panic. I’ll be fine.”

…

“Yep, just fine. Perfectly fine!”

…

“She’s going to reject me.”

…

“Oh man, I’m going to be rejected… Oh no.”

…

“I can’t just move on! That’s- that only works in dramas!”

…

“But she’s so  _ pretty. _ ” 

…

“Why did I have to like her, of all people?!”

…

“Wait, no, that came out wrong.”

…

“Just practice! Yeah, practice makes perfect.”

Suki cleared her throat, “Hey there, Toph… Can I just tell you how beautiful you look tonight? Like a flower in bloom, your beauty is  _ intoxicating _ .” Suki bowed, a cheesy smirk on her face before she cringed. “No. Nope.” She mumbled, clearing her throat again. “Toph Beifong! Date me!” She said, pumping her fist out, imagining a flower in it. “Too forward.” She sighed, shaking her head. “Ooh!” She cleared her throat again, “Toph, you’re very pretty. Would you like to date me?” She asked, only to sigh angrily. Suki turned around, only to see Katara smirking at her. “ _ Oh. _ ” She grinned, and Suki blushed, “Yah! Get  _ out! _ ” Suki yelled, pushing the tan woman out in embarrassment.

Suki slammed the door shut and whined again, “Suki! Get. A. Grip!” She yelled, walking out the door and marching over to Toph. “Toph Beifong!” She said, and all eyes fell on her. The couples watched as Toph shifted around to face Suki, “Yeah?” The taller woman moved forward, and before she could listen to her brain telling her to stop, her hand cupped the back of Toph’s head and she bent down, pressing a kiss onto the shorter woman’s lips. Toph let out a surprised sound but eventually leaned in, making Suki’s heart flutter. A small, calloused hand cupped Suki’s cheek as Toph set her bowl of popcorn aside to deepen the kiss. The faint sound of squealing could be heard from around them but Suki didn’t care as she pulled Toph closer by the waist.

“Normally, I’d be all oogies and shit but this is adorable.” Sokka joked as Zuko snapped a picture of the two. 

When Toph pulled away, Suki could see the calm grin on her face. “How long?” She whispered, “About six months or so.” Suki shrugged, Toph’s eyes widened, “You’ve only got me beat by a month.” She replied, and Suki chuckled softly. “Does this mean we’re dating now?” Toph nodded at that, pulling Suki in for one last kiss. “I’ve been waiting to do this for a long time now.” Suki mumbled, “Same here. I’m glad you got the guts to ask me out, otherwise nothing would’ve ever happened.” “We’re glad too.” Katara said, “You guys knew?” Toph asked, tilting her head. “That she liked you? Yes. That she was going to admit tonight? Absolutely not.” Aang replied, and Katara giggled. “Oh, I did though.” She said, “I walked in on her practicing in front of the mirror.” “Well I’ll be damned.” Toph laughed, Suki felt herself blush at the sight. 

“I love you.”

Toph grinned.

“I love you too.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Love it? Don't forget to leave a kudos and lmk ur thoughts in the comments, I'd love to hear from u guys!


End file.
